La vie est une aventure, elle doit être sans cesse disputée à la mort
by Math'L
Summary: OS. SPOILER 'LE REMEDE MORTEL' 'Thomas dormait. Thomas rêvait. Il le savait parce qu'il voyait Newt. Il le voyait aussi bien que lorsqu'ils vivaient tous ensemble dans le Bloc. Aussi bien que sur la Terre Brûlée.' C'était le dernier cadeau de Newt. Un pardon que Thomas ne pensait jamais recevoir. Un but, pour ne jamais cesser de se battre.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde du Labyrinthe appartient à James Dashner.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je reviens avec cet OS parce que … en fait, j'avais besoin d'exorcisé la mort de Newt. Ça a été un crève-cœur de le voir mourir (en plus, j'étais dans un train que je lisais, impossible de pleurer tranquillement). Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre à ma lecture après. Pour l'instant, je l'ai toujours pas fini et c'est assez honteux vu que j'ai lu le tome 2 en une journée.**

 **Note 2 :** **Je dédie cet OS à tous les auteurs qui continuent à faire vivre Newt dans leurs UA, notamment avec le Newtmas (je suis fan de ce couple. Je ne comprenais pas le fanatisme pour un couple jusqu'à ce que je les découvre!). Alors,** ** _Didou, Robin no Hood, Raven Howl_ , il y a peu de chances que vous lisiez cet OS mais je vous adore ! (je me fais peur là …)**

 **Note 3 :** ** _Link02_ , je sais pas si tu vas lire vu que tu as l'air de lire du Harry Potter mais je vais répondre à tes reviews, il faut que j'arrive à formuler toute ma gratitude correctement ^^ **

**Note 4 :** **Le titre est une citation d'Einstein :)**

Thomas dormait. Thomas rêvait. Il le savait parce qu'il voyait Newt. Il le voyait aussi bien que lorsqu'ils vivaient tous ensemble dans le Bloc. Aussi bien que sur la Terre Brûlée. Aussi bien que dans l'Hôtel des fondus. Et Thomas savait qu'il rêvait, parce que devant lui, Newt était bien vivant. Ce même Newt qu'il avait tué quelques heures auparavant, d'une balle dans la tête.

Il était devant lui, en bonne santé, tellement différent sans ce regard torturé et sauvage qu'il avait juste avant sa mort. Il était encore le garçon qu'il connaissait, un sourire en coin gravé sur son visage fin. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Il semblait en meilleure santé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mince mais pas maigre, aucune cerne, les cheveux coupés et propres. Il semblait aller bien. Et Thomas ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait aller bien après toutes ces épreuves. Ou alors il ne se souvenait de rien et le brun eut la nausée à l'idée de devoir lui avouer que c'était lui qui l'avait tué, qui l'avait abandonné.

Dans ce rêve, il était tout le contraire du blond. Il portait ses vêtements de coureur, il était sale, de la terre était coincée sous ses ongles courts, il puait la sueur et devait avoir des cernes qui mangeaient la moitié de son visage. Pourtant, Newt s'approcha de lui, son sourire en coin remplacé par un vrai sourire, joyeux, heureux. Thomas ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu un jour, arborer un tel sourire. Le blond fit quelques pas et ouvrit ses bras, comme s'il voulait l'étreindre. Mais Thomas se déroba. Il ne méritait sa joie ou son sourire. Il en était indigne parce qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvé, il l'avait abandonné. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami. Il était sûr que Newt allait le haïr. Presque autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

Malgré tout, Newt semblait décidé à le regarder dans les yeux car il posa deux de ses doigts sous le menton de Thomas et le força à relever la tête. Et d'un ton plein de ferveur, il lui dit :

 _\- Merci._

Thomas ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le remercier ? Il aurait dû tempêter, hurler qu'il le haïssait. Un peu comme lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il méritait ces cris, même s'ils le détruisaient.

Newt dû lire toutes ces interrogations dans les yeux de son ami puisqu'il fit quelques pas en arrière et prit la parole.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais haï, malgré mes dernières paroles. Et je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour avoir respecté ma dernière volonté.

Thomas ne supporta pas son discours. Comment pouvait-il le remercier pour lui avoir ôté la vie ? C'était insensé, complètement idiot, [...] Il se mit à hurler, hurler sa rage, sa détresse, sa solitude.

\- JE T'AI TUE !

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, l'impact de son geste le mit à terre. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute. Et ça rendait le geste plus réel qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se mit à sangloter, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il murmura - pour lui-même ou pour Newt, il ne savait pas vraiment - :

\- J'aurais dû te sauver. J'aurais pas dû t'abandonner. J'aurais pas dû t'écouter et aller contre ta volonté. J'aurais dû t'assommer, t'emmener. J'aurais pris soin de toi et j'aurais trouvé une manière de te soigner.

Il ne reprit conscience du monde environnant que lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Le serrer fort, tentant sûrement de transmettre assez de réconfort pour apaiser cette culpabilité étouffante. Et Newt chuchota :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me sauver. Même si tu avais eu un remède sur toi à ce moment-là, les séquelles auraient été trop importantes. J'ai vu des choses qui m'auraient hanté toute ma vie. Une partie de moi était toujours consciente et c'était une douleur de tous les instants de me voir agir sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je me suis écouté te hurler que je te détestais, incapable de retirer mes propos, incapable de te remercier pour m'avoir offert quelques bons moments dans ma vie pourrie. Ne pas me tuer, me forcer à vivre, ça aurait été bien plus cruel.

\- Il y a pire qu'une condamnation à vivre.

\- Pas à vivre, Tommy. A survivre. Chaque moment de ma vie aurait été teinté par cette expérience. La peine aurait fané chacun de mes sourires. La douleur aurait hanté toutes mes nuits. Toutes les joies auraient été entachées par ma peine. Vivre aurait été un crève-cœur, Tommy.

\- Je me serais fait un devoir de te faire sourire chaque jour et je suis sûr que Minho se se serait joint à moi avec plaisir.

\- Et dans chacun de mes regards, vous auriez dû supporter la détresse et la honte. La détresse face aux souvenirs. La honte de ne pas réussir à dépasser tout ça. Me forcer à vivre, ça aurait été atroce, pour nous tous. Vous auriez porté ma peine comme un fardeau. Vous avez le droit d'être heureux et j'aurais été un obstacle à ce bonheur.

Il se tût, laissant à Thomas le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour accepter cette réalité. Mais sa culpabilité finirait par s'amoindrir. C'était tout ce que Newt semblait demander. En attendant, ce dernier continua de serrer le brun contre lui, lui témoignant une tendresse que Thomas n'avait jamais connu ou dont il n'avait plus souvenir. Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer, que les sanglots se tarissent enfin. Le brun reprit peu à peu le contrôle. Il se lova un peu plus contre son ami, profitant de la chaleur et du sentiment de sécurité que ce dernier lui transmettait. Newt finit par reprendre la parole, d'une voix calme et douce, dans laquelle perçait son éternel accent britannique :

\- Je rêve d'un monde où l'on se serait tous connu pour une autre raison. A l'école, en vacances, au travail, par hasard. Un endroit où ce ne serait pas la mort qui nous aurait réuni mais la joie et l'insouciance. Ou on aurait pu être ami, et même plus.

Après un silence, il ajouta :

\- Si je ferme les yeux, je peux presque nous voir devant le portail d'un lycée. On aurait seize, dix-sept ans. Minho et toi seriez les éternels sportifs, toujours dans la compétition mais le sourire aux lèvres. Une amitié indéfectible. Et j'ose croire que vous m'auriez intégré dans cette amitié. Il y aurait les filles qui péroreraient autour de vous, devant votre beauté. Et vous qui envoyiez des sourires charmeurs. Pour le jeu, le plaisir, l'expérience. Mais aucune de ces filles n'auraient pu se mettre entre nous.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, la voix de Thomas résonna. Les yeux toujours fermés, sa tête reposant au coin du cou de Newt, savourant la présence du blond.

\- Minho leur aurait souri. Moi, c'est à toi que j'aurais souris. On se serait moqué de son comportement. Quand on en aurait eu marre, on l'aurait attrapé par le bras et on l'aurait arraché à ses groupies. Il aurait grommelé, pour la forme. Et on aurait passé la soirée à trois. On aurait été dans un bar. On se serait moqué du comportement de la serveuse qui te montrait exagérément son décolleté.

Newt sourit à cette description. Il voyait la scène aussi bien que s'il était assis dans ce bar. Il pouvait s'imaginer, assis tous les trois à une table, riant. Thomas reprit :

\- C'est injuste. On méritait d'être heureux. Tu méritais de pouvoir vivre, et faire ce que tu voulais. Le WICKED nous a transformés en rat de laboratoire, nous retirant toutes possibilités de bonheur. Toi, Chuck, Alby. Vous méritiez une vie emplie de joie, de rires. Avoir une famille, des amis, un futur. On vous a tout pris. C'est pas juste. Je sais pas comment faire dans un monde où t'es pas là. Parce que t'es la colle. T'es mon ami. Le roc sur lequel je peux me reposer depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce foutu labyrinthe. Je sais pas comment vivre dans un monde où t'es pas.

Newt baissa la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami.

\- Tu le feras parce que vous avez une chance de vous en sortir. Une chance de faire payer au WICKED tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait. Tant que tu penses pas trop, tant que tu mets un pas devant l'autre, tant que tu ne réfléchis pas à tout ce que tu as perdu, tu ne t'écrouleras pas.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais juste avant, il ajouta :

\- Vis pour nous, Tommy.

Il se releva pour de bon et il s'en alla. Thomas se releva d'un bond, il regarda autour de lui, frénétiquement, voulant retrouver Newt, lui courir après, profiter encore un peu de sa présence. Voire même rester toute sa vie ici, loin de la douleur et près du blond. Mais il avait disparu. Autour de lui ne s'étendait qu'un sol blanc, infini. Aucun obstacle à portée de vue et pourtant, aucune silhouette qui aurait pu être son ami. Il était seul.

Mais maintenant, il avait un but. Il ferait payer WICKED. Pour Alby. Pour Chuck.

Et pour Newt.

 **Voilà !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Ou s'il y a des fautes qui agressent vos jolies yeux.**

 **Ou si vous voulez râler sur les vacances qui prennent fin !**

 **Newtmasement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : ALERT SPOILER S04 GAME OF THRONE Thomas Brodie-Sangster est parti pour être le nouveau Sean Bean. Je viens de finir la saison 4, il vient de mourir. J'écrivais cet Os en même temps. J'ai un peu les boules ! **


End file.
